<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossing Animals by chosuiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759529">Crossing Animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri'>chosuiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, They Are Married Your Honor, sorry i pushed rating up because aglovale cusses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Percival telling him about it, Aglovale has become obsessed with playing this Animal Crossing game. As the game instructed, Aglovale carefully crafted his new kingdom on this deserted island. Naturally, Siegfried takes interest and starts playing as well.</p><p>Not long after he starts playing, one of the villagers ask him if they should move off the island.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aglovale/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crossing Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i needed something light to write before i write the next Big boy so here's some sieglovale indulgence. </p><p>my ideas are based off of an animal crossing headcanon thread i made the other day for the dragon knights, look <a href="https://twitter.com/nobleflamme/status/1270825146887143431">here</a> if you're interested... :3</p><p>ok enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aglovale,” Siegfried mutters as he taps on the console’s controllers, and tilts his head up as his husband passes by with a book, “we have a problem. Marshall asked to move… I don’t want to stop him from going, but…”</p><p>The blond drops his book and immediately dashes over to the loveseat Siegfried had been lounging in, and tears the console from Siegfried’s hands and glances at the screen. On accident, it seems like he had accidentally pressed a button… Aglovale’s eyes widen with shock, and Siegfried notes that he can sense the life dying in his eyes. </p><p>“Aglovale?” Siegfried raises his voice, raising an eyebrow as he watches Aglovale raise the console extremely high. Of course, Siegfried is quick to prevent Aglovale from spiking the console on the ground. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Fuck.” Is all Aglovale can utter, and he continues to curse as he stares blankly at the screen. Siegfried glances over at his husband in concern, and wonders if he should call Aglovale’s little brother for assistance. After all, he had been the one to get Aglovale invested in this “Animal Crossing” game, which in turn, had pulled Siegfried into playing a bit. Although, it seemed like Aglovale began to regret that now.</p><p>“I apologize, Aglovale--”</p><p>“I recognize that this was my own error.” Aglovale hisses, wincing as he thumbs over the a button. He sadly taps on it, and stares blankly at the screen. “What a problem. Marshall showed great promise for Wales.”</p><p>Siegfried blinks, “I’ll call Percival. He may know what to do.” He pulls out his phone, fiddling with it as he watches Aglovale angrily run Siegfried’s character in circles on the screen. He lets out a sigh at the other man’s bout of childishness, but his expression softens in a smile as he watches Aglovale go around.</p><p>Then Aglovale starts blindly shaking trees. A familiar tenseness creeps up as the wasp nest drops from the tree, and Aglovale makes no move to intercept the wasp or run away from it.</p><p>“Um, Aglovale? Are you sure you’re not angry?” Siegfried asks as he watches his character get stung by the wasps. His hands fumble with the phone at this rate, but he’s quick to keep it from dropping altogether.</p><p>Aglovale chuckles darkly, pressing the button and continuing to go on and shake more trees, “Of course not, Siegfried. Why aren’t you calling Percival?”</p><p>Siegfried shakes his head, although he’s quite endeared and fond by Aglovale’s actions, and hits the call button on Percival’s name. He holds the phone up to his ear, and thankfully, the redhead is quick to pick up his call. “Percival?”</p><p>“Hey, Siegfried. Is there something up?” Percival answers calmly.</p><p>Siegfried laughs, sparing a quick glance at Aglovale angrily stomping around the island as Siegfried’s character. “It’s about… Animal Crossing. Aglovale is angry because he accidentally told Marshall to move.”</p><p>“Haah? Just reset the game without saving!” Percival exclaims, and Siegfried quickly relays the instructions to his husband. “If that’s all, then--”</p><p>“No, Percival! Stay on the line!” Siegfried returns, “What if we run into another inconvenience? You’re the only one we can rely on.”</p><p>“Can’t you just google it?” Percival retorts over the phone, “What next, do I have to come over there myself?”</p><p>Siegfried hums, glancing over Aglovale’s shoulder to see him reset the game, wincing when Aglovale starts the game again as Siegfried’s character, he has still been all stung from the wasps. “Hmm? Did it autosave?”</p><p>“What? Did Brother do something else?”</p><p>“Yes, he went to shake trees and got me to black out in the game…” Siegfried trails off, mostly amusement in his tone as he watches Aglovale, seemingly in a blind rage, immediately go to shake the rest of the trees for more wasps to sting him. </p><p>Siegfried listens to Percival let out an exasperated sigh. Then there’s the final act of giving in. “I got it, I’ll come over. You guys are hopeless. The game probably autosaved after Brother went around shaking trees.”</p><p>“Is that the cause?” Siegfried frowns, but a small smile shows up on his face as he thinks that they managed to get Percival to come over for the first time in a while. “Then, I’ll see you later, Percival.”</p><p>“Mm. Later, Siegfried,” Percival says, soon cutting out the call. </p><p>Siegfried looks a bit satisfied as he pockets his phone. “Aglovale, that’s enough. Percival said he’ll come over soon.”</p><p>Aglovale freezes at Siegfried’s words, gently placing the Nintendo Switch™ back on the couch and glancing up at the other in disbelief, “He’s coming over, you say?” He gets off the couch, brushing his clothes off as he surveys the room’s surroundings. As a result of both of them being busy during the week and then spending most of their weekends playing Animal Crossing, or the other game that Aglovale had become invested in, their living room wasn’t the most presentable. </p><p>Siegfried scrambles to put the Nintendo Switch™ in its charging dock, and stands next to Aglovale and joins him in looking at the state of the room. It wasn’t as messy as Lancelot’s office, yes, but it still probably would earn some scorn from Percival. Siegfried ties his hair back, and nods. “Then, shall we get started on cleaning up, Aglovale?”</p><p>Aglovale scoffs, already walking away to retrieve the cleaning supplies, his hair swishing behind him majestically…</p>
<hr/><p>By the time the doorbell rang, the two had managed to put their living room out of its prior state of disarray. With everything organized in place, Siegfried even set up the Nintendo Switch™ by hooking it up to the TV for what might be more of an enhanced experience. Aglovale plops back down on the loveseat and takes up most of the space, so Siegfried decided to go answer the door.</p><p>Percival is at the other side of the door, an annoyed expression on his face as he slides his backpack off his shoulder and retrieves his Nintendo Switch™ case out of it. “Hey--”</p><p>“Percival! Come on in!” Siegfried opens up the door, gesturing for the younger man to come in already. Percival slips out of his shoes and Siegfried follows him to the living room. With only the other couch left, both Siegfried and Percival sit over there, the three’s eyes training on the big flatscreen TV displaying the contents of the Nintendo Switch™.</p><p>“Brother, here’s the plan.” Percival begins, narrowing his eyes, “You’ll have to time travel. Is that okay with you?”</p><p>“What?” Aglovale squints, “I haven’t unlocked such a feature. I wasn’t aware magic exists in this g--”</p><p>“No, it’s not an ingame feature!” Percival groans, “Look, it’s basically changing your console’s time settings so you could change to a different day to speed up things. Does that make sense?”</p><p>Aglovale frowns, and rubs his chin thoughtfully, “I see, Percival. Is that the secret to your island kingdom already being so developed?”</p><p>“Yes,” Percival sighs, taking his console out of its case and starting it up. “I’ll demonstrate how to do it. Make sure you’re completely closed out of the game first. Like close the software and everything.” </p><p>Siegfried leans over, nodding as he watches Percival maneuver around and fiddle with the settings to show that he’s on another day.</p><p>“Lucky for you, Brother, I just had a villager move out for me too, so now I have an empty plot.” Percival glances over at Aglovale, “so, you do the same thing to get Marshall to be in boxes already.”</p><p>“But I don’t want him to be in boxes,” Aglovale returns stubbornly, “what are you telling me to do?”</p><p>“Brother, I’ll just come take Marshall from your island, and then kick him off my island with an amiibo.” Percival explains slowly, digging in his backpack again to take out the amiibo card he has of… this cat with glasses and heterochromia.</p><p>“What’s this cat?” Aglovale blinks, intrigued by the design on the card, “Raymond?”</p><p>Percival smirks, “that’s right. He’s one of the most coveted villagers online… I made this amiibo myself. I was planning on testing this out, anyway. So this works just fine for me.”</p><p>Aglovale claps his hand together, showering Percival in some applause before clearing his throat and going back to do as Percival instructed. He time travels a day forward, and Siegfried notices him visibly pale as he walks into Marshall's house to see him… in boxes.</p><p>“Okay, if you’re ready, then go open your gates.”</p><p>Aglovale does just that as swiftly as he can, and Siegfried finds himself going in between looking at Percival’s screen and then the big screen. Finally, Percival lands in Aglovale’s Wales. </p><p>“Wales is coming along nicely,” Percival idly comments, pulling up the map to find where Marshall’s house is located. He goes over immediately, and then Siegfried watches as he convinces the little squirrel to move to… Vassaltopia?</p><p>“Percival, the name of your island…” Siegfried points out, trying to hold back a fit of laughter.</p><p>“It’s silly,” Aglovale grumbles, as he idles away in his own game as he makes his villager fish while waiting for Percival to be done. “I suppose it’s not unlike you, Percival. To even dedicate your kingdom to your vassals…”</p><p>“Something like that,” Percival mutters, “I couldn’t think of a good name. Stop laughing, Siegfried!” </p><p>Siegfried snorts, trying to continue to hold back his laughter and nods. “Alright, alright.”</p><p>Percival fumes to himself, but finishes the conversation with Marshall and runs back to the airport to go back to his own island. Once that’s done, Percival gives his next set of instructions. “Next, time travel another day forward. I’ll do so too.”</p><p>Siegfried watches as the brothers work on transferring Marshall to Percival’s island, and Percival holds his switch up to show Aglovale that his squirrel friend made it over.</p><p>Aglovale smiles. “Delightful. Now give him back.” </p><p>“Hold on, let me test out the amiibo…” Percival shakes his head, and heads to his town hall to start his experiment. To his delight, Siegfried watches as Isabelle does actually register it as the “Raymond” cat, and watches Percival’s character run to his campsite. Then, there’s the long process of actually convincing Raymond to move in.</p><p>“He’s so stubborn.” Percival groans. “Now he keeps asking me to kick out Fang? No way.”</p><p>Finally, Percival seems to succeed at getting Marshall to move off his island. He moves to do more time-traveling, and then opens his gates to let Aglovale come over to his island. “So it goes like this, you come over to my island, talk to Marshall, and he’ll move back to Wales.”</p><p>Aglovale nods along, doing just that as he goes to Percival’s Vassaltopia, and despite its name, it’s actually a fairly developed island. Percival seemed to have spent a lot of time on it, and it looks even better than Aglovale’s-- Siegfried had to admit so, anyway. He wishes to explore Percival’s island himself, but makes a mental note to ask him at a later date. Perhaps with Lancelot and Vane as well?</p><p>Aglovale looks much more elated when he’s talking to Marshall, who seems to recognize him immediately. To everyone’s delight, Marshall readily agrees to return back to Wales. Triumphantly, Aglovale selects the happiest reaction he had equipped, and then Percival urges him to return back to his island through the airport. </p><p>“Okay, then save and exit, and time travel forth another day.”</p><p>Aglovale does just as such, his eyes lighting up and a self-satisfied smug grin ghosting his lips as soon as Isabelle announces the arrival of Marshall back to Wales.</p><p>Percival lets out a breath he’d been holding onto, shooting Aglovale a relieved smile. “Well, there you go. Don’t ask me for this again.”</p><p>“Very well. I’ll ask Lancelot instead.” Aglovale crosses his arms in response, “In any case, Percival. I’ll let you come over first whenever I have good turnip prices.”</p><p>Percival makes a disgusted face, “Why ask Lancelot? He doesn’t know what he’s doing on this game.”</p><p>Siegfried laughs, patting Percival squarely on the head as he gets up from the couch, “He’s the one who started playing first, right? I’m sure Lancelot would be happy to help.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t know. You’d have to teach him.” Percival huffs, shaking his head, “Anyway, I’ll take you up on the turnip prices. Now that you know how to time travel though, Siegfried, help me out next time I have good turnip prices.” </p><p>Siegfried points at himself, “Me? If I can assist, I’ll gladly do so, Percival.”</p><p>Aglovale rolls his eyes, but compresses himself so he takes less space on the loveseat, patting a space next to him for someone to come. Percival immediately passes the spot to Siegfried. Siegfried happily falls into the seat with Aglovale, and indulges himself by pressing his lips against Aglovale’s cheek.</p><p>“You missed,” Aglovale points out before leaning in to kiss Siegfried right on the lips.</p><p>In front of Percival.</p><p><em> Gay people I don’t respect</em>. Percival simply grimaces and checks his phone. His phone goes off with some sort of notification, and he taps on it, bobbing his read as he reads it. “Well, look at that. I must be going now, Brother, Siegfried… I’ll leave you two to it? Privacy, that is.”</p><p>Aglovale smirks, “Oh? Do come by more often, Percival. I’ve ordered this Mario Party that we should absolutely play together some other time. Bring your little friends along with you, too.”</p><p>“They’re not my friends, they’re my coworkers!”</p><p>“Same difference.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! gamer aglovale agenda .  also disclaimer idk if you can actually do this i never tried it but the logic makes sense in my head &lt;3  so if you ever accidentally tell your villager to move out... have your little brother hold onto them for you...</p><p>also no vassaltopia doesn't actually fit i tried &lt;3 </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/nobleflamme">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>